


She-orc

by lucife56



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	1. Huntress




	2. The pale demon




End file.
